


a brush of the lips

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100, gon is cheeky, killua’s embarrassed, killugon week 2020, what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Killua’s never been kissed before
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	a brush of the lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please enjoy

They’re 13 when Killua admits to Gon he’s never been kissed.

“Really?” Gon asks before he can help himself.

“Don’t act so surprised!” Killua snaps, blushing.

He shouldn’t be surprised, seeing as Killua had spent little to no time around people that weren’t related to him.

“But Killua, you’re so pretty! It just doesn’t make sense!”

“Shut up! You’re being so embarrassing!”

For a moment, the pair are quiet. 

“Hey Killua?”

“Yeah?”

Gon leaned forward and planted a quick, soft peck on Killua’s lips.

His face went through 12 different shades of red.

“Gon?”

“Yeah?”

“Do that again.”

He does.


End file.
